I'll be okay
by Kiws
Summary: I've been thinking about this story for quite some time now, I hope you'll like it, and please react


**Proloog**  
Op m'n tenen sloop ik mijn kamertje uit en ging ik stilletjes op de trap zitten, papa en mama hadden weer eens ruzie. Papa's gezicht was rood aangelopen van het schreeuwen en zijn vuisten waren gebald, mama stond een beetje ineengedoken maar haar ogen spraken boekdelen, ze was het niet met papa eens. 'Hoe durf je me tegen te spreken mens!' Papa's stem klonk hard, boos, ik zag dat hij zijn arm omhoog haalde om mama te slaan, mama zag het ook maar ze week niet, ze was niet bang voor papa, haar lange zwarte haren zaten in een losse staart. Haar ogen glinsterden. Snel deed ik mijn ogen dicht, ik hoorde de klap en mama viel tegen de muur aan maar zei niets, een traan rolde over mijn wang en angstig bleef ik op de trap zitten. Ik hoorde niets meer.. Even later voelde ik twee armen om me heen en zachtjes werd ik heen en weer gewiegd. 'Maak je geen zorgen lieverd, alles komt goed. Papa was gewoon even boos. Kom, ik breng je naar bed.' zei mama zacht en ze tilde me naar mijn kamer. Voor ik mijn ogen sloot om te gaan slapen keek ik op mijn kalender, 14 april, nog één nachtje slapen en dan werd ik dan eindelijk 7.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Grafbezoek**

'Wakker worden Kiwi!!' ik hoorde vaag wat geschreeuw maar was nog niet wakker en draaide ik me nog een keer om, ik wilde slapen, verder dromen, het werd net leuk.. 'Kiwi wordt nou wakker!! Je bent jarig!!' ik trok het kussen over me hoofd maar besefte al snel dat de schreeuwerige stem niet weg zou gaan, dus draaide ik me om en gooide ik het kussen lachend in het gezicht van mijn beste vriendin, Wendy. Een heel aardige meid maar af en toe zo hyper en vervelend, helaas vooral het 's ochtends, ze had stijl blond haar wat ze meestal wat wild omhoog stylde en echt hele stralende blauwe ogen en een heel erg sprekend gezicht, het type meisje waar bijna elke jongen op valt. 'Meid je bent 17!' riep ze met een stralend gezicht, Wendy had ondertussen de hele slaapzaal wakker geschreeuwd maar kwam nu naar me toe en gaf me drie zoenen op me wang, ik ging met een hand door mijn lange krullerige zwarte haren, o wat verfoeide ik die stomme krullen, ik haatte ze. Wendy vond ze geweldig en zeurde altijd dat ik niet moest proberen ze eruit te krijgen. Ik stond op en bedankte haar voor de leuke wake-up call. Ik besloot te gaan douchen, het was een heerlijke zaterdag en vandaag was mijn verjaardag, mijn verjaardag die ik nooit vier. Niemand behalve ik en mijn vader weten waarom, maar ik kan mezelf er nooit toe brengen mijn verjaardag echt te vieren. Ik liep naar de douches en zette de warme kraan helemaal open en mijn gedachten voeren mij terug naar mijn verjaardag, precies tien jaar geleden.

_Ik was al heel vroeg wakker en sprong meteen op, vandaag was mijn verjaardag, ik was al 7 jaar nu! Vrolijk kleedde ik me aan, ik deed mijn mooiste jurkje aan, kamde mijn haren mooi en maakte een mooie knot, vervolgens liep ik naar mijn ouders kamer, ik duwde mijn oor tegen de deur aan maar ik hoorde niets. Ik besloot ze zachtjes wakker te maken, voorzichtig duwde ik de deur open, papa en mama hadden een zware houten deur die af en toe een beetje kraakte, ik liep nog op blote voeten papa's en mama's kamer in, ze hadden een houten vloer en in het midden van de kamer stond een heel mooi groot bed dat goed veerde, dat wist ik omdat ik er stiekem op sprong als papa er niet was. Ik liep naar het bed toe en zag dat papa al weg was, op mijn verjaardag nog wel, ik voelde al tranen in m'n ogen opwellen maar liep verder naar het bed, ik besloot nog even bij mama in bed te gaan liggen en kroop stiekem op het bed. 'Goedemorgen mama.' fluisterde ik in haar oor maar mama reageerde niet._

Ik schudde haar wat heen en weer maar nog werd mama niet wakker. 'Mama, wakker worden, het is mijn verjaardag! Ik ben al 7 jaar!' mama werd nog niet wakker en ik rende naar de badkamer om een glas water te halen, ik gooide het in haar gezicht maar mama reageerde niet, ze voelde erg koud aan toen ik haar hand vastpakte. Boos, ik was boos op mama dat ze niet wilde opstaan om mijn verjaardag te vieren. Kwaad liep ik naar beneden, onderweg haalde ik mijn mooie knot uit mijn haren en stampte ik de trap af, ik besloot om naar oma te gaan die aan de overkant van de straat woonde en deed onder in de gang mijn schoenen aan, het waren mooie zwarte lakschoentjes die ik alleen bij speciale gelegenheden aan mocht.

Ik liep het tuinpad af en zag dat mama's tulpen begonnen te groeien, ik keek goed uit toen ik de straat over stak en belde aan bij oma. 'Goedemorgen lieverd.' zei Oma lievig voordat ze me optilde en bijna platknuffelde. 'Wat is er lieverd? Je kijkt boos, je moet niet boos kijken op je verjaardag, je bent nu tenslotte al 7 jaar.' er was tenminste iemand die aan mijn verjaardag had gedacht dacht ik vrolijk. 'Oma, papa is weg en mama wil niet wakker worden om mijn verjaardag te vieren, ik vind het niet leuk!' zei ik huilerig en oma pakte me vast en zette me op haar schoot terwijl ze me een koekje gaf. 'Gisteren hadden ze weer ruzie oma, maar mama zei dat het allemaal goed zou komen.' Oma keek ongerust en vroeg of ik mama wel goed had geprobeerd wakker te maken, ze zou zelf wel eens langsgaan om haar wakker te maken. Dus stond oma op en liep ze met mij in de hand naar mama toe, toen we thuis waren liepen we naar boven maar liet ze me buiten de kamer wachten. Na 5 minuten vond ik het wel lang genoeg, ik dacht dat oma mama wel wakker had gekregen dus liep ik weer vrolijk de slaapkamer in, maar oma zat niet lachend met mama te praten, ze zat huilend op haar knieën naast mama. Mama was dood zei oma, ze zou voor altijd slapen, en zo eindigde mijn verjaardag in mama's begrafenis. Papa werd een week later meegenomen, hij moest naar Azkaban, hij had mama vermoord.

**vervolg hoofdstuk 1:**

Een lange douche en veel tranen verder kwam ik onder de douche uit, ik besloot om naar mama's graf te gaan, ik deed mijn mooiste zwarte jurk aan en maakte me geschikt op. Ik liep naar de eetzaal en nam een bescheiden ontbijt, een toastje, wat pompoensap, veel kreeg ik toch niet naar binnen. Wendy kwam naast me zitten en begon vrolijk tegen me te praten en vanalles naar hartelust op haar bord te leggen. 'Wat is er Kiwi, het is je verjaardag maar je ziet er alles behalve vrolijk uit!' Ik zuchtte en keek Wendy aan. 'Ik vier mijn verjaardag niet, het spijt me Wendy, maar ik kan het niet.' Wendy keek enigszins teleurgesteld maar zei verder niks meer. Ik nam nog een slok pompoensap en ging toen naar de hal, op zoek naar Perkamentus.

Gelukkig vond Perkamentus het goed dat ik naar mijn moeders graf ging en regelde hij een viavia voor mij. Op weg naar de slaapzaal kwam ik Hermelien tegen, Hermelien was een vriendin van mij, we leerden vaak samen en praatten dan ook veel. Hermelien was waarschijnlijk de enige persoon op Zweinstein die wat van mijn verleden wist. 'Hallo Kiwi, Gefeliciteerd hè.' zei Hermelien terwijl ze me drie zoenen op mijn wang gaf, 'is alles goed?' Hermelien stelde niet echt een vraag want het antwoord wist ze waarschijnlijk wel, ik lachte wat en haalde m'n schouders op. 'Wat ga je vandaag doen?' ze keek me enigszins bezorgd aan en vroeg zich waarschijnlijk af waarom ik er zo zwart uitzag. 'Ik ga naar mijn moeders graf.' zei ik zachtjes, ik keek naar mijn voeten, bang dat ze misschien raar zou reageren, lachen ofzo, je weet maar nooit. 'Is dat de eerste keer dat je.. sinds..?' Hermelien stotterde een beetje en besefte dat dit een pijnlijke vraag moest zijn, ik keek in haar vriendelijke ogen en merkte dat de mijne begonnen te tranen. 'Ja.. Ik kon het nooit, en oma, oma wilde er niet heen, ze zei dat mama's geest er nog is en dat ze wraak wil, ze is er bang voor.' Een traan rolde nu over mijn wang, ik lachte, het moest natuurlijk belachelijk klinken wat ik nu zei. 'Wil je dat ik met je meega Kiwi, misschien is het dan makkelijker?' Hermeliens stem klonk oprecht en meelevend. Ik keek haar aan, ik had nooit geweten dat ze zo een goede vriendin kon zijn, maar op dit moment was ze echt de beste vriendin die ik me kon voorstellen. 'Dat lijkt me fijn..' stammelde ik overdonderd door haar aanbod, 'Perkamentus heeft een viavia gemaakt naar de begraafplaats, ik wilde me net nog even gaan opfrissen en wat bloemen regelen voor bij haar graf.' 

Een klein half uur later liep ik met Hermelien over de begraafplaats, met een bos bloemen in mijn handen, op zoek naar mama's graf. Na een paar minuten zoeken hadden we de juiste rij gevonden, Hermelien bleef bij de boom aan het begin van het pad staan en keek me bemoedigend aan. Ik draaide me om liep verder, vanaf hier moest ik alleen verder, tien jaar geleden was ik voor het laatst hier, tien jaar geleden had ik afscheid moeten nemen van mama, hier op deze plek. Ik stopte bij haar graf en liet me op mijn knieën vallen.  
'Het spijt me mama. Het is allemaal mijn schuld. Papa was boos op mij, niet op jou, nooit op jou.' Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde me te bedenken waar ze ruzie over hadden..

'Ariane, ik weet dat onze dochter morgen jarig is!' papa was boos, ik hoorde het aan zijn stem, ik stond achter de deur in mijn slaapkamer, ze hadden weer ruzie over mij. 'Hoe kun je Zoltan, hoe kun je nou op de verjaardag van je dochter afspreken met dooddoeners omdat je wat geruchten hebt gehoord over Hém!' mama keek papa boos en verontwaardigd aan. 'Ik ga morgen, jarig of niet, ga jij maar vrolijk doen met dat kind.' papa wilde weglopen maar mama was nog niet klaar. 'Je gaat niet, je bent pas één keer op haar verjaardag geweest in haar hele leven!' papa draaide zich nu woedend om, 'Hoe durf je me tegen te spreken mens!'

Een traan rolde over mijn wang, het was mijn schuld. Ik voelde een warme arm over mijn schouders glijden en langzaam werd ik heen en weer gewiegd, ik keek om maar zag dat Hermelien nog steeds bij de boom stond. ´Maak je geen zorgen lieverd, alles komt goed.' werd er in mijn oren gefluisterd. Mama was er, ik voelde het gewoon, oma had gelijk, ze was er nog, ze was niet helemaal weg! Ik huilde nu van geluk bij het voelen van mijn moeders aanwezigheid. Ik voelde haar pijn, haar verdriet, haar wraakgevoel.. Langzaam begon het te regenen en de regendruppels vermengden zich met de tranen op mijn gezicht. Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder en mijn moeders aanwezigheid verdween, automatisch schoot mijn hand naar voren om dat te grijpen dat wegging. Het was een opluchting en een verlies tegelijkertijd, het verdriet en de pijn waren weg, maar de troost ook. Hermelien stond achter me, 'het gaat zo stormen Kiwi, we kunnen beter gaan.' fluisterde Hermelien. Ik legde de bloemen op mama's graf en zei haar gedag. 'Tot snel.' fluisterde ik, ik draaide me om en knikte naar Hermelien dat we konden gaan.


End file.
